linkin_park_junior_undergroundfandomcom-20200213-history
Keys to the Kingdom
Keys to the Kingdom is the first and an introductory track from American rock band Linkin Park's sixth studio album, The Hunting Party. It was released on June 17, 2014 through Warner Bros. and Machine Shop. This song is considered as an explicit track in The Hunting Party when pre-orders began. It is produced by Brad Delson and Mike Shinoda. Releases * The Hunting Party * Linkin Park Junior Underground Presents: The Carnivore (lukiaffe Remix) / (XERO2.0 Remix) Composition Right off the bat this track has an old-school punk vibe with a paradigm shift. The hasty drums and explosive riffs have a hardcore element to it that will blow your brains out. Lead vocalist Chester Bennington unleashes melodies and the balance of co-lead vocalist Mike Shinoda’s rap verses makes for a powerful combination. Although the band will be playing arenas on their Carnivores Tour, this song has an underground feel that would welcome them to a small, beat up venue in Brooklyn, N.Y. It's a robo-metal smasher. Background Confirmed as the opening track to The Hunting Party, this track wastes no fucking time in introducing you to the band’s goal and mission statement for this record, delivering a brass knuckled punch to the face as Rob Bourdon channels Black Flag to deliver some of his quickest and fiercest drumming on a Linkin Park record to date. Feeling like a punk-rock influenced niece of their earlier track “Victimized” (from 2012′s Living Things), vocalist Chester Bennington screams out his frustrations over the track’s high octane instrumentation. Reception In a track-by-track review for the album, Billboard reviewed the album track by track. The song is given positive review and explained as, Quite fittingly, the album opens with Bennington's hysterical screaming — "No control! No surprise!" — and hammering drums from Rob Bourdon. Then the guitars hit, and Linkin Park are off on a hardcore punk tear, at least for the intro. Shinoda's verses pull things back into nu-metal terrain, and as he does his best to sell Linkin Park's old school approach. Remixes The following people made remixes of this song, including Xefuzion (who is one of the winners for the Linkin Park Association Monthly Mix-Up contest), Cypher, lukiaffe (which is featured on The Carnivore), lotek, DJ Opako, Glen Orpheus (as a Damaged remix), Intensity (with two remixes), DirtyBlup, Suffa, Elaine, John Izumi, David Stubbs, Hazmat (originally known as XERO2.0), Simple Automaton, K21, ASTROBRIGHT, and many more. Lyrics No control / no surprise Tossed the keys to the kingdom Down that hole in my eye I’m my own / casualty I fuck up everything I see Fighting in futility We start the final war Tell me what’s worth fighting for When we know there’s nothing more We take the hand or fist Just to sell ourselves for this The path we least resist No control / no surprise Tossed the keys to the kingdom Down that hole in my eye I’m my own / casualty I fuck up everything I see Fighting in futility I give you what you came for / this is not the same though Got a different method but I still can bring the pain so Y’all stuck in that same flow / I got that insane flow High as y’all can get you’re never really in my range though Yes I’m half anglo / half fried panko All prime-time rhymer / let the bass bang low All you fucking lames go / aiming at my name, know Careful what you shoot because you might hit what you aim for (Careful what you shoot because you might hit what you aim for) No control / no surprise Tossed the keys to the kingdom Down that hole in my eye I’m my own / casualty I fuck up everything I see Fighting in futility No control / no surprise Tossed the keys to the kingdom Down that hole in my eye I’m my own / casualty I’m my own Casualty Personnel * Chester Bennington - lead vocals * Rob Bourdon - drums, percussion * Brad Delson - lead guitars * Dave Farrell - bass guitars * Joe Hahn - turntables * Mike Shinoda - rap vocals, rhythm guitars, backing vocals Category:Linkin Park Songs